This is Nyotalia
by IzzyisiNSaNiTY
Summary: Nyotalia style. This story happened by a dream I had. I do wish to continue it, i had a friend read it and she liked it.


**This is Nyotalia, Chapter 1. I decided to do this and this did happen in a dream I had. Let's get started. I only own O.C.s**

**~ Isaac's P.O.V. ~**

We were in Spain. Finland, Juliet, Romano and I were in the same room. I mumbled certain words. All of a sudden we turned into the opposite gender. Finland wore a blue skirt, blue knee highs, brown shoes, a white shirt, a blue jacket, and a white hat. Romano wore a beige dress, black cut off gloves, and red heels. Juliet or in this case, Jason, wore a baggy shirt, kind of baggy jeans, and shoes that looked like Osiris. I wore combat boots, camo pants, dog tag, my regular necklace that looked like a cat collar, gloves that tare cut off at the finger, and a black muscle shirt that was a bit tight.

Both Italians yelled at me, because they didn't want to be the other gender.

"To be honest," I said "I don't care as long as no one-" I was interrupted by someone coming in through the door, laughing. He proceeded and calls me 'Isaac' I said different words and he was then turned to a cat. I apologized because I didn't mean to. I admit I was pissed but I didn't mean to turn him into a cat. About an hour later he turned human, except he was a girl.

"Ha Spain's a girl" I heard Jason say. Spain was alright with it. She had hair that was in a bun but instead of regular clothes she wore gypsy like clothes.

"I'm going outside." I said. I wasn't too happy.

"There's no way in hell you are going outside like that, mister!" Romano said. Spain laughed as he was amused. Finland and Jason went back To Finland's house.

"Watch me…" With that I went outside, pissing her off a little. Then she chased after me, and then held my hand. When we walked through Spain, girls glared at her and very few guys glared at me. Guys started backing off of her but the girls.. Not so much... Romano and I started to think this was getting weird. They had then tied me to a tree with rope. I broke the rope with my muscles, I regret doing it because they tackled me to the ground. Romano started glaring at them which I thought was cute when he well SHE in this case. The girls there were at least 13 of them; none of them would get off of me. All of our minds changed with the gender we were, I refused to hit a girl. The only time I would is if she hit me first. There wasn't one part of my body that wasn't pinned.

A few days ago, there was a mission Romano got to assassinate me, whom she obviously refused to do but instead her team gladly would. I was shot 37 times total. Twice, one in both knees, five times in the stomach, and 30 times in the chest. The bullets had poison in them. I had been chain sawed in the sides and back a little. Someone stuck my right arm inside a machine and it started crunching my arm, you could hear the cracking. A different person broke the machine to get my arm out of it. Then a crowbar slashed both sides of my cheeks making the inside of my mouth show. After that someone hit me on the right side of my forehead where it was gushing blood and I had knocked out. A horse and buggy went passed me. The horse left an imprint of its hoof on the top left corner of my back, it left blood coming out of it and it was badly bruised. While the wheel of the wagon was imprinted on my stomach, sides, and back. This is also when I was still a girl. Russia found me by following the track of blood and took me to the hospital. My cheeks got stitched and I got a brace for my arm.

My right arm was pinned and that hurt as much as me lying on my back to the ground. One of the girls there pulled my spike. Romano didn't like that. She told them to back the hell off; they did and turned their attention toward her. I took this as an opportunity and walked away and grabbed Romano's hand. I know they saw the rings we had given each other for our one week anniversary. They thought the fact I had a ring and was dating her made me hotter.

That wasn't even the worst part. They stalked me all day, and they kidnapped me, they didn't expect me to be that light because I had so much muscle. Spain followed me too, the girls had me shackled to the wall. Romano woke up in the morning, she found me, and then beat the living shit out of them.

"So, having fun being a girl?" I asked with my eyes closed with a smile like Russia's. She had then pulled my spike and walked. "Stop, Stop, Stop, let go." I kept saying while she made me walk with her.

"Get a damn condom." This came from her mouth and her face was a little red when she said that.

"And if I told you I don't want to?" I asked because I REALLY didn't want to do anything. What made it worse and even more uncomfortable was when Finland and Jason were right there.

"I will make you." She said. I pleaded. I have respect for Romano even though she wants to but I don't. I kept refusing and I pulled on her curl. She had pinned me to a wall. She forgot about my arm but I told her it was ok. Well I didn't have to do anything, she still wanted to.

"Isaac, can you go to the market to go get stuff with me?" Spain called out because she was in the other room. I answered saying yes.

"Oh and Jason, you're in charge" I told him. Spain and I left and went to the market; every girl in the area surrounded me. I turned around and flipped out. I HATE tight spaces about as much as I hate Cuba. I had stuff. Since Spain was right there I gave her the things. I began to run until I was in Japan.

I knocked on Japan's door and asked if I could use his phone.

"Can I ask who you are?" he asked. I sighed and told him it was me Izzy. "What happened to you? Why are there girls outside and doing that?"

"Ok the reason why is because supposedly I'm a very attractive person. Um, what happened was I mumbled a spell and it happened to be a gender switching one." I answered him. I talked to Jason on the phone interrupting what he and Finland were doing. I ran out his backdoor and darted toward Spain's house.

The thing about Jason is that girls LOVE him but aren't obsessive, they flirted but weren't obsessive. Jason was fine with well he's an Italian what do you expect? Finland on the other hand, no, she wasn't ok at all with it. Finland didn't even want him to leave the house. In about five minutes I got to Spain's. We also worked at a Rodeo.

Jason was Italy's height and I was a cm taller than Germany. We had to get dressed into our country like outfits. Jason wore jeans, boots, and a blue plaid shirt. I, on the other hand, wore jeans, boots, a red plaid shirt, and my black muscle shirt underneath.

"Isaac, I have a plan." Jason said.

"What is it?"

"What if we run?"7

"Sure, why not… wait doesn't that just make us more of a distraction?"

"Pshh, nah it shouldn't even if it did no one would notice."

"I guess…"

With that we ran to the stadium so no one would pay attention, although I was right it brought people's attention. Spain got a lot of money because girls followed us. Jason, Romano (Lovina), and I had bulls. Zeus was Jason's bull, Kevin was Lovina's bull, and Hades was my bull. Zeus knew Jason was Juliet, Kevin knew it was Romano, but when I went to see Hades and get him ready, and I was about murdered. He looked into my eyes and then knew it was me, he backed off.

After the stadium and rodeo, we took 2/3 of Spain's money because we were the reason there were so many people were there. We had a World Conference to go to. We changed into our regular clothing and headed toward the building where we always held our meetings. As soon as the five of us got there, everyone looked at us and laughed. Germany wasn't in the room at the time.

"So Isaac, how is everything going, get mauled by girls yet?" America said. He started pissing me off when he said Isaac. England could tell I was mad.

"Watch out or HE might turn US into different gender." England said. Everyone laughed. I was pissed and I had started saying the spell, he tempted me. England yelled NO as I was at my last word. But he along with everyone else in the room turned to the other gender.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" It was a girls voice and it came from right beside me, I looked over and there was the other pissed off Russian that had a knife and looked like she was about to kill me.

"Shut up, pinky, and deal with it…" I said as I didn't care if she even did. I could see why she was pissed I mean I wouldn't want to wear that much pink either. There was a dark aura that started coming. Jason started laughing his ass off.

Russia took the knife to my neck "I will slit your thro-" I interrupted her.

"You wouldn't do that anyways, I know you too well…" After I said that we started cussing and insulting each other in Russian. Everyone brought their attention toward us. Germany burst through the room.

"SHUT ZHE HELL UP!" Germany said. We both glared at him still cursing at each other. Then looked back at each other, she drew her pipe and I had my other weapons but didn't draw any but my fists. Nicolai came over and it shut her up. With that she sat down and so did Nicolai. Germany, Jason, and I were standing. Germany went toward Jason and me.

"I'm still taller than you." Germany said with a huge smile on his face. America, surprisingly the only one paying attention to height, looked at me and Germany and said this.

"Germany is Isaac taller than you?" and France, who had a measuring tape, made us stand back to back measured our height.

"Onhonhonhon, by a centimeter, and it counts." France OBVIOUSLY said.

Germany started twitching "A…Centimeter? Well at least I'm not different gender." I smiled evilly, Russia knew the smile and she smiled along with me. He continued "Vhy are you smiling?" I had no answer and started to say the words of the spell. Turning him into a girl, she tried to hit me and my reflexes I picked her up and threw her on the table. She had gotten pissed even more.

"Everyone saw that was self-defense, right?" I asked. I look all the way on the other side of the room to see Jack (pronounced Jock). Everyone did agree. I yelled all the way over toward Jack to say Ello. Everyone looked at me asking if I was ok. I lectured them on not recognizing that was Canada and Canada has feelings that could be as easily broken as the rest of ours. He said hi back. I was happy but yet kind of pissed I turned him into a dude. I had only opened the door to go outside and a lot of random girls were right there, I SLAMMED the door and they were banging on it. I locked the doors and put wood where I was able to lock it and keep them occupied. I got back to the room. The banging got louder, about as loud as a battering ram. I then heard running, my eyes widened. A girl opened the door.

"Found him oh and the other one!" A girl yelled. They all crowded in, that's when I unlocked the window and climbed to the top of the building to find more of them there.

"I just don't win do I?" I muttered to myself. I jumped off the building and onto another, like hardcore parkour. America looked out the window and saw me.

"He's a NINJA!" All the nations looked at her and said the most common thing, "Typical American". She didn't care and she still kept watching. I gave her a signal to watch out. There was a bar and I swung around that a couple of times and made a jump through the window like a boss. There was a girl knocked out on the ground.

"Oh you missed it; Finland punched that girl in the face." Jason said. I was proud. I sat down like I know there's still girls in the room but as a screw it moment. Then this girl obsessed with me about as much as Belarus is to Russia pulls me away from the table with my rolling chair and pinned me to a wall. I was frightened. I also don't like to use people. She pulls on my damn spike, my face got red, and she got close enough to my face where she could've kissed me but instead (random moment) she gives me flowers and chocolate, and then walks away. I raised my eyebrow.

"Chocolate, I want it!" Jason said about drooling over the candy and I threw a skittle at his face.

"Um, I don't eat this stuff," I looked around the room and gave it to Romano.

"But I wanted it." Jason begged.

"Bitch, this is my damn chocolate." She snapped at her brother.

"Damn what are you on your period?" Jason asked then continued "that means no sex for a while." He laughed just joking around.

"So how was it Isaac?" Spain asked as if we did something.

"But I, we, we didn't do anything, she wished but we didn't do anything." I said. They both laughed at me. I looked at the flowers; she must've been a stalker or something. I normally get roses but I got sunflowers. Not that they aren't pretty because I love sunflowers. I counted but she miscalculated. There were…12.

"EVEN!" I said flipping out that I had a death threat given to me. Russia counted and flipped out with me. To avoid my flowers being burned, because I loved them although I didn't care for the person who gave them to me, I gave one of them to Russia. She took it and put her head down with a light blush. I smiled at that but I didn't really have much feeling besides friends for her. Well she was cute.

"I bet you wanted to do things with my little sister." France said. My face got a little red.

"What the hell makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well for starters your face would be red." She answered.

"Well if I wanted to I would've already done it, I also would've said something along with it."

"Oh, like what?"

"I'm not saying it."

"Say it."

"No!"

France pulled me into the other room.

"Now can you say it?"

"Hell no, you think pulling me into another room will do anything? Damn…" She was unhappy with my response. So she was going to use force. At that moment I was tempted to call rape, but that's a bit childish.

She whispered. "Tell me or I will do things you wouldn't want me to do."

I whispered as well. "No, it's weird, both saying that and you doing things."

"I will"

"I don't doubt that. But no" and she was serious. She started to take off my belt, unbutton my pants, and unzip. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked

"I want to know" my answer was still No. So she started to glide her hand across the seam of my boxers.

"Ok Fine I'll say it just get off, get off, get off."

"That's better." She smiled. I was a dirty person but refused to do things or say them.

"I'll show you how to become one with Mother Russia." I said and she took that the way it was supposed to be taken. So we walked in the original room and they stared at us. They only heard me snap. Then I sat down and slammed my head down on the table where I convinced everyone that I was unconscious. I was still conscious but I had my head lay there for about eight minutes. Then I put my head up. Then Jason took Romano's chocolate and ran for his life. Romano didn't care and she asked me what was wrong. I said nothing and rose up from my seat and walked out of the building. She once again followed me.

I was bored, felt awkward, weird, and violated. Turns out everyone started leaving and then there was a party at my house because America called it. I thought about it and cursed in my mind. My hands were in my pocket. I took out my left to look at the ring; I still thought it was cute because I LOVE old English and it also had a sunflower on it.

**That is all for this Chapter. Next Chapter should be fun.**


End file.
